monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Juniper Winter
Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Juniper Winter is the shy and slightly cold Apparent Heiress of the Siferian Royal family. Closed off due to the fear of monsters using her for their own good, Juniper hopes that her time at Monster High she can gain real ''friends. Character Personality Juniper tends to keep to herself, not really speaking to anyone. It makes it hard for any ghoul or manster to actually figure out what she's thinking because she keeps her emotions to herself. She keeps her emotions to herself out of fear. She's mainly afraid of people learning what she is, royalty, and then using her for their own gain. It's unknown where the fear began but that's one of her biggest fears. She is also afraid that people will treat her differently if they learn she is of royalty. She is slightly rebellious, mostly from her childhood years. She used to sneak out of the castle to join the local children in snow sports. She still does it once in a while. Juniper is emotionally distant from people, not really sure how to interact with them emotionally. She doesn't hope up to just anyone. She is slowly opening up thanks to her new friend and boyfriend, Zia and Zircon Blakely-Azhar. They don't care that she's royal they just see a friend. And Zircon loves Juniper just the way she is. Appearance Juniper inherited most of her looks from her father, Wren, but did gain something of her mother. Juniper has a very pale skin tone with platinum blonde hair and light purple streaks and bright blue eyes. She tends to wear light blue and purple makeup. In addition, around her neck, she wears a special crystal which helps control her powers. The crystal used to belong to her grandfather, Jasper Winter, the former king and was given to her by her grandmother before she left for Monster High. History Juniper was born as the oldest child and only daughter of Wren and Aspen Winter, the King and Queen of Siferia, and the older sister of Casper. As the first born, she is the Crown Princess of Siferia and is next to inherit the Throne from her mother. Abilities As an Ice Elemental, Juniper inherited the power over ice but as a Royal Ice Elemental, her powers are stronger than a Normal Ice Elemental, like her father. * '''Cyrokinesis:' From her parents, Juniper inherited the power control ice. With it, she can create and control all aspects of ice, including cold energy. She is also able to freeze objects and individuals ** Ice aura: Juniper is naturally and constantly surrounded by an aura of cold energy which always makes the area around her seem colder and sometimes lightly freeze over surfaces and objects near her. The aura constantly keeps the temperature around her cold allowing her to continue live normally even in warm climates. ** Ice generation: Juniper is able to generate ice from nothing and can even project it in the forms of attacks. She is also able to control already formed ice, but it's a lot harder for her to control because it's what her people call "wild ice". ** Cryokinetic constructs: Juniper can shape ice into various constructs, such as tools, objects, barriers, weapons, and armor, from solid ice. However, only Ice Elementals can hold the constructs. ** Freezing touch: Juniper has the power to freeze anything or anyone she touches, however, the power is out of her control. Normally, she has to wear special gloves to prevent herself from freezing anyone, but now wears her grandfather's old crystal which works as a power limiter. ** Cold energy manipulation: Juniper inherited her mother's power to control and generate cold energy and use them as formulated blasts and energy beams. She is also capable of making them into solid constructs, however only she and other Ice Elementals are able to hold them. ** Weather manipulation: Juniper inherited her father's power's power to control ice-related weather phenomena such as blizzards and hail and snow storms. * Cold empowerment: Juniper becomes stronger, faster, and more durable when she's near or in the cold. * Arctic adaptation: Juniper can easily survive in extremely cold environments. Skillset * Hand-to-hand combat: Juniper is well skilled in hand-to-hand combat having been taught by the Captain of the Royal Guard and also her uncle Robin. ** Cryokinetic combat: She is skilled enough to infuse her ice into her combat. * Snowboarding: Juniper is a skilled snowboarder having done it since she was small. * Ice skating: Juniper is very skilled in ice skating and has done the sport when she would sneak out of her castle. * Multilingualism: Juniper is able to speak Serbian and English. Relationships Family Juniper is the oldest child and only daughter of Wren and Aspen Winter the king and queen of Siferia. She has a normal relationship with her parents. Her parents are fine with her wanting to be normal in a way, they also know of her sneaking out when she was younger. They never complained, they would just have one of the guards keep an eye on her but stay out of sight. Juniper knows her parent's story and loves it every time she hears it. She hopes to find someone that is right for her. Casper is Juniper's younger brother, by eight years, and her only sibling (she hopes her parents don't have more she can barely contain Casper when he's on a sugar rush, and that is a nightmare). She really does love Casper, but sometimes his high energy is just too much for her. She is so far the only granddaughter of Jasper and Alba Winter, her mother's parents, and Crispin and Oakley Snowfrost, her father's parents, the niece of Robin, Ivy and Nieve Snowfrost, Wren's siblings. Friends Because of her status, Juniper doesn't really try to make friends. She fears that if she tells them who she is, they will use her. But over time, she's met some Ghouls that don't care and see her for who she is, a kind, caring, and wonderful Ghoul to hang out with. Zia Blakely-Azhar: She never wanted to make friends with the Shadow/Light Elemental Zia Blakely-Azhar, but it almost came like forced but in a good way. Juniper has yet to reveal to Zia that she is of royalty and plans to keep it that way unless it gets in between their friendship. Amy Pousa: TBA Pet Juniper owns a female Snow Leopard named Xue who she's had since she was a cub. Juniper first met Xue when she had gone into the forests near the Winter Family castle to explore. She found Xue alone and had read about Snow Leopards and found it very odd to see Unica alone. She waited for the mother, not even leaving when her uncle Robin (and her personal guard) found her and tried to get her to return home. After waiting for hours, Juniper took the baby home and nursed her to health. Unica quickly became attached to Juniper and she got to stay. Romance While she has no crush or anything going on at this point, Juniper is looking for someone who cares about her not just her title. She needs someone who is willing to rule side-by-side with her once she becomes queen of Siferia. Zircon Blakely-Azhar: During a meet with Zia, because the two were paired up for a project, Juniper got to meet Zia's older brother Zircon. And, it was love at first sight. She ended up being a mess just trying to talk to him. (More Coming Soon) Outfits Concept Juniper was originally made as an Ever After High Character, daughter of the Snow Queen named "Aurora Neva". But, with the arrival of Crystal Winter, she was dropped and put on the back burner. In 2018, she was brought back and turned into an Ice Elemental and the Princess of Siferia/Siberia. Juniper being a princess, is an homage to her original form being the daughter of the Snow Queen Trivia * Her birthday is on December 31st. * Despite her Ice Aura power helping her regular the temperature around her, Juniper can only stay out in the hot heat for a few hours before having to return to a cold place, like the freezer. * Juniper can remain in warm climates for a while, but after four hours, she must retreat to someplace extremely cold or else she can get sick. * Juniper is another name set for wintertime. * Where some monsters get a cold from the winter time, Juniper is known for getting summer colds because she's out in the heat too long. * Juniper has a heavy accent which makes it slightly hard for people to understand her. * [https://www.pinterest.com/shadowspirit020/mh-oc-juniper-winter/ Juniper's Pinterest] Gallery Basic Aurora Neva.png|Juniper's original appearance, drawn by Jade-the-Tiger Aurora Nova Design by Jade.jpg|Drawn by Jade-the-Tiger Winter family Crest.png|Winter family Royal Crest Category:Shadows' characters Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Ice Elemental Category:Princess Category:Character of the Month